


the farmer fucks the field

by Bushwah



Category: African Diasporic Mythology, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Homegoing - Yaa Gyasi, ghanian mythology (the mythology of the country ghana), the farmer in the dell (folk song)
Genre: Archetypes, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Courtship, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Magic and Science, Marriage, Monogamy, One Shot, Other, Sex Education, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: So you know how"affair with the ground"is a meditation on the ways in which marriage, sex, and reproduction are connected? And you know how "affair with the ground" uses "marriage" to cover, like, every reproductive and quasi-reproductive interaction, even when it's absolutely nothing like what you or I might think of as marriage, out of respect for the sensibilities of a notional child audience?This is like that, except that instead of "marriage," the word of the day is "fucking." Other tonal attributes have been shifted accordingly. Strap in; it's a wild ride.





	the farmer fucks the field

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [affair with the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784431) by [Bushwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah). 



Plants are made from an adult plant fucking the earth. People, meanwhile, are made by adult people fucking each other. However, each plant and person must flirt with the earth to see if it will agree to fuck sustenance into existence for them: life tomorrow is a separate question from life today.

Once there was a man who wanted to be happy, and so he buried a seed of joy in his garden. The seed fucked the earth and bloomed, casting its luxurious shade over his abode. But while the seed of joy was in relationship negotiation with the earth, the earth decided to go exclusive with the seed and refused to fuck any useful plants.

And so the man was happy and lived contentedly, and because he was disabled he was cared for by others like a child; but he was recognized and respected as an adult in the way he felt toward the earth. The seed grew a huge canopy, which he loved deeply; and because it was him, it was okay and the earth was not jealous.

He had a daughter, an adult woman who was growing old enough to be less fuckable, and his daughter flirted with a neighbor of his, a man who had a skill in convincing fields to fuck his dates and yams. Indeed, more than flirted with him, though he refused to acknowledge the relationship; they fucked secretly, but never dated in public.

A liar can't stay hidden forever. The earth itself became disgusted with the man and refused to fuck his dates and yams. Young people scraped at trees to eat and sell their bark, because trees act slowly and had not yet had time to respond to the news that the man was a liar; and they might have given up their bark regardless, because the kids were innocent and cute.

Eventually the neighbor gave up on dates and yams, and planted cacao, rich and sweet, to convince other people to fuck his sustenance into existence. Cacao is amoral; as long as you do everything it says, it doesn't care who you are.

But the daughter learned that he had come by the cacao by lying, and was still in debt to the person who had helped him get the cacao, and she finally dumped him.

Lies may feed your family for a while if you're competent enough, but honest love is healthier, even if it's from a disabled person and toward a pointless hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know I can't find even a single instance of the phrase "the farmer fucks the field" on the internet? It's possible no one outside my family even knows that particular version of "The Farmer in the Dell."
> 
> (Hi-ho the derry-o, the farmer fucks the field...)
> 
> Ah well. It's *still* too good a title to pass up.


End file.
